


Trochę niebezpiecznie, ale właśnie tego chcę, skarbie

by theKasiaLin



Series: Taki romans się nie zdarza... [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Naruto nie zwraca uwagi na standardy płciowe, demiseksualny Gaara, gender non-conforming Naruto, transseksualny Iruka, wspomniane dawne Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin
Summary: Naruto już jakiś czas temu spisał swoje życie miłosne na straty. Do Konohy przybywa jednak student z wymiany - Gaara i Naruto nie może przestać o nim myśleć





	Trochę niebezpiecznie, ale właśnie tego chcę, skarbie

**Author's Note:**

> Ostatnia część serii, przynajmniej jak na razie... Kto wie na co mnie weźmie w przyszłości.  
> Zauważyłam, że nie ma za dużo NaruGaa w Polskim fandomie, a szkoda bo śliczna z nich para. Stąd też wziął się ten fik. No i trochę też przez Kasss...
> 
> Tytuł jest luźnym tłumaczeniem fragmentu piosenki Ariany Grande "Into You"
> 
> Standardowo, postacie itd. nie należą do mnie.
> 
> Bardzo dziękuję [Kasssumi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi) za przejrzenie całości <3

Naruto już kilka dobrych lat temu zdał sobie sprawę, że nie pociągają go dziewczyny. Co prawda jako dziecko biegał za Sakurą, ale to raczej dlatego, że większość jego kolegów uganiała się za dziewczynami. Pierwsze wątpliwości co do tego, kto go pociąga, pojawiły się, gdy przypadkiem pocałował Sasuke. Pomijając fakt, że doświadczenie było dziwne samo w sobie i że pocałunek wydarzył się na oczach całej jego klasy, to Naruto po raz pierwszy poczuł dziwne ciepło rozlewające się brzuchu. Po raz pierwszy pomyślał, że to jest  _ to _ .

Przez te kilka lat spotykał się z różnymi chłopakami. Ale byli wtedy młodzi i tego typu “związki” nigdy nie były zbyt trwałe. Najdłużej spotykał się z Sasuke, nawet wracali do siebie kilka razy. Wszyscy myśleli, że są dla siebie stworzeni, ale niestety prawda okazała się inna. Nie uzupełniali się wzajemnie. Nie tak jak Iruka-nii i Kakashi-san. Naruto potrzebował ciepła i odrobiny stabilizacji, a Sasuke był… Sasuke. W końcu stwierdzili, że lepiej będzie im osobno i rozstali się na dobre. Krótko potem Sasuke wyjechał z bratem, który założył zespół i ruszył z nim w trasę koncertową.

Naruto poddał się wtedy i postanowił odłożyć swoje życie miłosne na bok. Zamiast tego zdecydował się skupić na nauce i wyszło mu to na dobre. Zdobył nawet stypendium. Obecnie studiował na Uniwersytecie Konohy. Iruka-nii i Kakashi-san byli z niego bardzo dumni, a on sam czuł się całkiem szczęśliwy. Nawet jeśli czasami nadal marzył o znalezieniu kogoś, kto będzie dla niego tym, kim Kakashi-san był dla Iruki-nii.

\---

Naruto w pośpiechu opuścił salę, bo był już spóźniony na spotkanie z Sakurą, a nie chciał jej wkurzyć. Jego przyjaciółka miała naprawdę niezły temperament i nie znosiła spóźnień. W biegu zaczął chować notatki do torby i nawet nie zauważył, że ktoś stanął na jego drodze, dopóki nie zderzył się z tą osobą. Naruto wylądował na podłodze i podniósł wzrok, by dostrzec że osoba, na którą wpadł, nadal stoi i przygląda mu się ze złością. Irytację jednak wyrażał jedynie wzrok, ponieważ twarz chłopaka pozostała idealną maską. 

\- Uważaj, jak chodzisz - warknął nieznajomy.

Naruto niezgrabnie podniósł się z posadzki i stanął z nim twarzą w twarz. Był od niego wyższy niemal o pół głowy, ale miał wrażenie, że zrobił się dziwnie mały.

\- Przepraszam, nie zauważyłem cię. Umm… jestem Naruto, tak w ogóle.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Nie wchodź mi więcej w drogę - syknął chłopak i wyminął go.

Naruto przez chwilę patrzył, jak nieznajomy się oddala. Wyróżniał się z tłumu swoimi czerwonymi włosami i władczą postawą. Naruto nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Otrząsnął się dopiero, gdy poczuł, jak ktoś położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- W porządku, stary? - zapytał Shikamaru. - Widziałem, że wpadłeś na Gaarę, nic ci nie zrobił?

Naruto potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie. Kim on w ogóle jest? Nie widziałem go tu wcześniej…

\- Podobno jest z Suny, ale niewiele wiem, bo z nikim się nie zadaje. Chociaż zdążył wyrobić sobie już niezłą reputację… - odparł Shikamaru. Naruto przekrzywił głowę. Shikamaru westchnął. - Podobno pobił już kilka osób od kiedy przyjechał i to tak, że wylądowali w szpitalu. Na twoim miejscu uważałbym na niego.

\- Och… - westchnął Naruto. Miał coś dodać, gdy nagle zadzwonił mu telefon. Wyciągnął komórkę z kieszeni i zaklął. - Cholera!  _ Sory  _ Shikamaru, muszę lecieć, Sakura mnie zabije - zawołał i odbiegł korytarzem, odbierając telefon. - Halo? Sakura-chan. Tak już lecę…

\---

Naruto nie mógł wyrzucić Gaary z głowy. Zielono-niebieskie, niemal seledynowe oczy obramowane czarnym eyelinerem śniły mu się po nocach. Wielokrotnie przyłapywał się na wypatrywaniu charakterystycznych czerwonych włosów w tłumie lub bazgraniu tatuażu Gaary (symbolu oznaczającego miłość) na marginesach swojego notatnika. Zdawał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo to jest niezdrowe. Nie znał Gaary w ogóle, na dobrą sprawę miał z nim styczność tylko raz i nie poszło to najlepiej. Słyszał też jak często Gaara wdaje się w bójki i jak traktuje innych ludzi. To nie był ktoś, z kim powinien chcieć się wiązać, a jednak nie mógł przestać sobie tego wyobrażać.  _ Ech _ , Naruto zdecydowanie miał typ…

Naruto wziął tacę z jedzeniem i ruszył w stronę stolika na dworze, przy którym zazwyczaj siadał ze swoimi znajomymi. Posiłki w kampusowej restauracji nie umywały się do tych przygotowywanych przez Irukę-nii lub Kakashiego-sana, ale były dobre. Postawił tacę na stole i usiadł na ławce, czekając, aż pojawi się reszta. Wkrótce dołączyły do niego Sakura z Ino przyczepioną do jej ramienia (od kiedy się zeszły, były nierozłączne,  _ dosłownie _ ), potem Shikamaru, Hinata i Shino. W końcu do stolika dobiegł zdyszany Kiba. Spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni. 

\- Po… po drugiej stronie... dziedzińca jest jakaś bójka... - wydyszał w końcu. - Nie.. nie jestem… pewny… ale to chyba Lee.

Słysząc to, wszyscy zerwali się i pobiegli we wskazanym przez Kibę kierunku. Zresztą dość szybko zauważyli tłum, który zdążył się już zebrać. Naruto przecisnął się między ludźmi, żeby móc zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Lee miał już podbite oko, a z jego wargi spływała krew, jednak jego poza wyrażała gotowość do dalszej walki. Naprzeciwko niego stał Gaara. Naruto usłyszał jak Sakura, której właśnie też udało się przepchać do przodu, gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze. Gaara błyskawicznie powalił Lee, przyciskając go do ziemi kolanem i wyginając jego lewe ramię do tyłu. Nachylił się i syknął mu coś do ucha. Naruto wiedział, że powinien pomóc przyjacielowi, ale nie był w stanie ruszyć się z miejsca. Lee kilkukrotnie zdążył zdobyć tytuł mistrzowski w zawodach kung-fu, a Gaara nawet nie wydawał się być zmęczony walką z nim (chociaż Naruto był w stanie dostrzec siniak pojawiający się na jego szczęce).

Nagle przez tłum przedarł się Gai-sensei, jeden z wykładowców wydziału wychowania fizycznego, i odepchnął Gaarę od Lee. Kilku kolejnych wykładowców złapało Gaarę i odciągnęło go na bok. Sakura szybko podbiegła do Lee, który z pomocą Gai-senseia stanął na nogach. Naruto zerknął na Gaarę, który stał z wyrazem dziwnej satysfakcji na twarzy. Naruto zadrżał, napotykając spojrzenie zimnych oczu, i szybko odwrócił wzrok.

\---

\- Dlaczego to akurat ja musiałem wylądować z nim w parze… - jęknął Naruto, kładąc twarz na stole i przykrywając głowę dłońmi. Po ostatniej bójce wykładowcy stwierdzili, że trzeba jakoś załagodzić sytuację i zintegrować studentów, więc podobierali ich w przypadkowe dwójki i urządzili dla nich kilkutygodniową grę miejską. I oczywiście Gaara został wylosowany jako partner Naruto...

\- Może nie będzie tak źle - mruknął Choji i ugryzł pączka, siadając po drugiej stronie stołu obok Shikamaru. Właśnie przeprowadzili się do wspólnego mieszkania i zaprosili znajomych na parapetówkę. Naruto obiecał, że pomoże im w przygotowaniach, ale potem dowiedzieli się o projekcie integracyjnym i skończyło się to właśnie tak.

\- Jasne, pewnie, to tylko jakiś psychopata, co złego może się stać… - wymamrotał Naruto, leżąc na stole. 

\- Może przynajmniej przejdzie ci to zauroczenie, czy cokolwiek to jest… - stwierdził Shikamaru. Brzmiał, jakby był znudzony, ale Naruto znał go i wiedział, że jego przyjaciel też się martwi. - Po prostu… miej telefon zawsze przy sobie i jakby coś się działo, to do nas pisz -  dodał. Naruto odburknął coś niezrozumiale w odpowiedzi. Shikamaru westchnął. - Dobra, nie mamy całego wieczora, trzeba w końcu ogarnąć mieszkanie, zanim wszyscy przyjdą. Jakie to upierdliwe… Czy my naprawdę musieliśmy urządzić tą domówkę…

Choji zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi na narzekanie swojego partnera i pocałował go przelotnie, wstając z krzesła.

\- Wiesz, że Ino nie dałaby nam spokoju, gdybyśmy nie zrobili imprezy. Poza tym tak naprawdę ty też tego chcesz, marudo… - powiedział wracając do kuchni. Shikamaru wydał z siebie niezadowolony pomruk i Naruto roześmiał się. Pewne rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniały.

\---

\- Nie jestem pewien czy to dobry pomysł… - zaczął mówić Kakashi. - Słyszałem co nieco od Gaia na temat tego chłopaka…

Naruto jęknął.

\- Nie musisz mi tego mówić, Kakashi-san. Sam widziałem jaki on jest, ale współpracujemy od kilku tygodni przy tej całej grze i jeszcze nic złego się nie stało… - Naruto podrapał się po karku. - Znaczy, ten teges, Gaara nadal jest trochę chamski, ale nie jest źle… a poza tym i tak musimy gdzieś zrobić to zadanie, więc lepiej tutaj niż u niego…

\- Naruto ma rację, Kakashi - wtrącił się Iruka, siadając na kanapie obok swojego męża. - A poza tym trzeba dać chłopakowi szansę. Może akurat ma jakiś gorszy okres w życiu…

Kakashi otworzył usta, żeby coś odpowiedzieć, ale przerwał mu dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi. Naruto podskoczył, zerwał się z fotela i popędził żeby je otworzyć. W progu stał Gaara, który spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. Przez chwilę Naruto nie rozumiał dlaczego, ale potem przyszło mu do głowy, że to pewnie przez sukienkę. Większość jego znajomych nie zwracała już uwagi na to, jak się ubierał, więc czasami zapominał, że niektórzy uważają to za coś “nienormalnego”.

\- Um, cześć, Gaara, wejdź - powiedział w końcu i odsunął się, żeby wpuścić gościa. Gaara wszedł do domu i zdjął buty, po czym spojrzał wyczekująco na Naruto. - Um… mam wszystko u siebie w pokoju, chodź za mną - dodał w końcu blondyn, obrócił się, przeszedł korytarz i wszedł po schodach, cały czas świadomy wzroku Gaary na sobie.

W pokoju usiadł na krześle przy biurku i wskazał Gaarze stojący obok fotel.

\- Umm… więc myślałem już nad tym szyfrem i wydaje mi się, że wystarczy zwykłe podstawianie…. - zaczął mówić Naruto. - Nie jestem jeszcze na sto procent pewien, jaki jest klucz, ale no, ten teges… - podrapał się po karku. Gaara nadal siedział bez słowa. - Um… no… to tego… może chcesz spojrzeć.

Naruto przesunął kartkę w stronę Gaary, który wziął ją do ręki. Przez chwilę studiował zapisany na niej ciąg liter, aż w końcu wyciągnął rękę w stronę Naruto.

\- Długopis - rzucił suchym tonem. Naruto sięgnął do szuflady, wyciągnął z niej pierwszy-lepszy długopis i podał Gaarze. 

Chłopak położył kartkę na biurko i zaczął pisać. Naruto przyglądał mu się, nie odzywając się ani słowem w obawie, że jak mu przerwie, to Gaara znowu się wkurzy. Co prawda przez te kilka tygodni, od kiedy współpracowali ze sobą, Gaara go nie zaatakował (nadal czasami był chamski, ale to dało się przeżyć, Naruto był już zahartowany, chodził przecież z Sasuke), ale nigdy nie wiadomo. Gaara był mniej-więcej w połowie strony, gdy z dołu rozległo się wołanie. 

\- Naruto! Obiad! Weź swojego kolegę i chodźcie do kuchni! - krzyknął Iruka. 

Naruto spojrzał na Gaarę, który również podniósł wzrok, nie był jednak w stanie rozszyfrować czy to, że mu przerwano, zirytowało go. Twarz Gaary, podobnie jak przez większość czasu, była nieruchomą maską. Właściwie było to trochę przerażające, ale jednocześnie bardzo fascynowało Naruto. Blondyn z westchnieniem podniósł się z krzesła.

\- No to chodź - powiedział.

W kuchni zajęli miejsca przy stole naprzeciwko Kakashiego-sana i Iruki-nii. Kakashi-san przygotował Katsudon. Naruto od razu zabrał się za jedzenie. Kiedyś nie lubił niczego, co nie było ramen… ale te czasy dawno już minęły. Z Iruką-nii i Kakashim-sanem niezdrowe i niezróżnicowane odżywianie nie wchodziło w grę.

\- Naruto, zwolnij trochę, bo się zadławisz - zaśmiał się Iruka-nii. Naruto zarumienił się delikatnie, ale zaczął jeść spokojniej. Iruka z uśmiechem zwrócił się do Gaary. - Więc, Gaara-kun, słyszałem, że jesteś z Suny. Jak ci się podoba Konoha?

\- Widziałem gorsze miejsca… - odpowiedział zdawkowo chłopak.

\- Och… Cóż, mam nadzieję, że z czasem się przyzwyczaisz i polubisz to miejsce. Na razie pewnie musisz tęsknić za Suną…

\- Nie bardzo - odparł Gaara.

\- Albo przynajmniej za rodziną, jestem pewien że oni też za tobą tęsknią - kontynuował niezrażony Iruka. Gaara skrzywił się, ale nie odpowiedział, więc Iruka zmienił temat rozmowy na coś luźniejszego i zaczął droczyć się ze swoim mężem.

Kiedy Naruto i Gaara wrócili do pokoju na górze, blondyn zauważył, że jego partner zachowuje się nieco inaczej. Niby wszystko było tak samo, ale Gaara wyraźnie był bardziej spięty i wyglądał, jakby miał problemy z koncentracją. W końcu przycisnął długopis do papieru tak mocno, że zrobił niewielkie rozdarcie. Wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się na poirytowany i Naruto stwierdził, że musi ewakuować się chociaż na chwilę.

\- Maaa… - przeciągnął się. - Po tym obiedzie zrobiłem się trochę senny. Chcesz kawę? - zapytał. Gaara pokręcił głową. - Dobra, nie to nie. Poczekaj tu na mnie, zaraz wracam.

Naruto wstał z krzesła i zszedł do kuchni zaparzyć kawę. Czekając, aż ekspres zrobi swoje, sięgnął do szafki, wyciągnął ciasteczka i rozłożył je na talerzyku. W końcu nalał świeżo zrobionej kawy do kubka, złapał go i talerz z ciastkami i wrócił do pokoju.

Zastał Gaarę siedzącego niemal tak, jak go zostawił. Chłopak ściskał jednak długopis tak mocno, że pobielały mu knykcie, a oczy miał zamknięte. Naruto odchrząknął, żeby poinformować go o swojej obecności, jednak on nie zareagował.

\- Gaara, wszystko w porządku? - zapytał odstawiając naczynia na blat. Gaara obrócił się gwałtownie i spojrzał na niego wściekłymi oczami w których pojawiły się...  _ łzy? _

\- A czy ja wyglądam, jakby wszystko było w porządku?! - warknął.

\- Och… Okeej… Ummm… Spokojnie, Gaara… - Naruto stwierdził, że podchodzenie do niego jak do dzikiego zwierzęcia będzie najlepszą opcją. - Ummm… Potrzebujesz czegoś?... Coś ci przynieść?...

\- Nie! Na miłość boską! Dlaczego wy jesteście dla mnie tacy mili?!

\- Gaara? O co...

\- Zamknij się! Nie potrzebuję twojej fałszywej życzliwości! Nie… - Gaara zaczął dławić się łzami. Naruto w kilku krokach był przy nim i uklęknął, kładąc mu dłonie na ramionach.

\- Ciii… W porządku Gaara…. To nie jest fałszywa życzliwość… 

\- Nie.. nie kłam… Wiem, że robisz to wszystko dlatego, że ci kazali!

\- To prawda, kazali mi być z tobą w parze. Ale nic poza tym - mówił spokojnie Naruto. Gaara spojrzał na niego i wyszarpnął się, wstając gwałtownie. Naruto również wstał i zrobił krok w tył. - Nie wiem, dlaczego jesteś taki podejrzliwy. Ani w ogóle taki... - Naruto zamachał rękami, kiedy nie znalazł odpowiedniego słowa, które nie byłoby obraźliwe. - Ale nikt tutaj nie dał ci żadnego powodu, żeby traktować ludzi tak, jak to robisz… - kontynuował. Gaara spojrzał na niego ze złością, ale w jego oczach było też widać strach i zdziwienie.  _ Jak dzikie zwierzę złapane w sidła _ , pomyślał Naruto. - Słuchaj, usiądź, uspokój się, a ja zrobię ci herbatę.

Gaara posłuchał go i opadł na fotel, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Naruto po raz kolejny zbiegł do kuchni, aby wstawić czajnik z wodą i zaparzyć herbatę. Wrócił do pokoju i wcisnął parujący kubek w dłonie Gaary.

\- Proszę - powiedział i usiadł na krześle. Gaara przez chwilę pozostał nieruchomo, ale w końcu podniósł kubek do ust i wziął łyk herbaty. Przymknął na sekundę oczy, po czym otworzył je i spojrzał niepewnie na Naruto.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział tak cicho, że blondyn przez chwilę nie był pewien czy się nie przesłyszał. Siedzieli w milczeniu. Gaara powoli pił herbatę, a Naruto mu się przypatrywał. Nie był pewien jak, ale miał wrażenie, że sprawił, że maska Gaary zaczęła się kruszyć. W końcu zdecydował się przerwać milczenie.

\- Powiesz mi co tak cię wybiło z rytmu? - zapytał. Gaara spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Nie odzywał się przez dłuższą chwilę, więc Naruto stwierdził, że nie doczeka się odpowiedzi i już miał z westchnieniem wrócić do rozszyfrowywania zagadki, gdy Gaara w końcu otworzył usta.

\- Uch… Ja… Um… - zaczął niepewnie. Naruto przechylił głowę, żeby zachęcić go do wyrażenia swoich myśli. - Nikt nigdy jeszcze mnie tak nie traktował.

\- To znaczy jak? - zapytał Naruto.

\- Tak… po ludzku

\- Co? A co z twoją rodziną? Przyjaciółmi? Nie wiem, kimkolwiek? - zdziwił się blondyn. Gaara pokręcił głową.

\- W domu wszyscy uważają mnie za potwora… Znaczy… rodząc się zabiłem moją matkę, ja jestem potworem… Więc, nie ma sensu zbliżać się do nikogo, bo i tak nikt nie chciałby zadawać się z kimś takim jak ja…

\- Co to za brednie - przerwał mu Naruto. Gaara spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. - Słuchaj, takie rzeczy jak śmierć matki przy porodzie się zdarzają i dziecko nie jest niczemu winne. Poza tym to, że inni nie traktowali cię za dobrze to nie powód, żeby być agresywnym dupkiem - dodał i potarł twarz. - Słuchaj, ja też nie miałem łatwo w życiu, okej? Jak się urodziłem, to jakiś wariat stwierdził, że jestem dzieckiem demona czy coś i próbował mnie zabić, podpalając mieszkanie moich rodziców. Zrobił się z tego mega duży pożar i zginęła masa ludzi, w tym moi rodzice. Mnie też niektórzy za to winili, ale ja nie zacząłem wszystkich przez to nienawidzić i udało mi się zdobyć przyjaciół, i przygarnął mnie Iruka-nii - skończył. Gaara patrzył na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Naruto westchnął i podrapał się po karku. - Um, ten teges, to co chciałem powiedzieć to to, że nic nie usprawiedliwia twojego zachowania, ale jakbyś chciał pogadać to… no… ummm… - urwał. Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, ale w końcu Naruto rzucił: - Dobra, to chyba powinniśmy wrócić do tego zadania, bo nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nie zamierzam spędzić nad tym całej reszty dnia, ten teges.

\---

Kiedy Gaara pierwszy raz zapytał czy może się przysiąść podczas przerwy obiadowej, Naruto był w niezłym szoku, podobnie jak reszta jego znajomych. Jeszcze bardziej zdziwiło ich to, że chłopak nie tylko nikogo nie zaatakował fizycznie, ale też żadnego z nich nie obraził. Z czasem zaczęli przyzwyczajać się do jego milczącej obecności, chociaż nadal nie czuli się w jego towarzystwie całkowicie komfortowo. Najgorzej było z Lee i Nejim, ale z czasem Rock zaczął oswajać się z myślą, że Gaara w pewnym sensie jest członkiem ich grupy i ułaskawił też swojego chłopaka.

Naruto cieszył się, że Gaara zaczął być bardziej ludzki, ale jego nieustanne towarzystwo stanowiło też pewien problem. Naruto widział teraz tę przystojną twarz niemal codziennie, więc zamiast znaleźć sposób, żeby wyrzucić Gaarę ze swojej głowy, coraz bardziej się w nim podkochiwał. Zmiana zachowania nie pomagała.

Czasami przyłapywał Gaarę na dłuższym wpatrywaniu się w niego i nie mógł  nic poradzić na to, że zaczął zastanawiać się czy może on też podoba się Gaarze. Postanowił jednak nie rozważać dalej tej możliwości To nie było dla niego dobre, po Sasuke powinien się już nauczyć… Poza tym nie miał pojęcia, jakiej orientacji jest Gaara, chłopak nigdy nie zdradził się niczym, a zakładanie czegokolwiek nie było dobrym pomysłem. 

Rozważania Naruto przerwał wykładowca oznajmiający koniec zajęć. Naruto wrzucił książki do torby i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z sali, zrównując się z Kibą.

\- Twój oswojony szczeniak już na ciebie czeka… - zaśmiał się Inuzuka, gdy tylko wyszli na korytarz. Naruto rozejrzał się i zauważył Gaarę stojącego po drugiej stronie holu.

\- Przestań go tak nazywać. I on wcale nie jest mój… Po prostu on prawie nikogo tu nie zna - westchnął Naruto i obrócił się, żeby pomachać Gaarze.

\- Mhm, jasne, tak sobie mów. Dobra, ja lecę bo jestem umówiony z Hinatą i Shino. Do jutra! - zawołał Kiba i odbiegł korytarzem. 

Naruto wziął głęboki oddech i ruszył w stronę Gaary.

\- Hej, Gaara. To co, idziemy? - zapytał. Gaara w odpowiedzi jedynie skinął głową i skierował się do wyjścia a Naruto westchnął w duchu i poszedł za nim. Podczas wykonywania ostatniego zadania Gaara przyznał, że nie był jeszcze w Ichiraku, więc Naruto uznał to za punkt honoru, żeby go tam zabrać.

Większość drogi i samego posiłku spędzili w ciszy. W końcu jednak Gaara podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Naruto.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział.

\- Nie ma za co. Serio, Ichiraku to moja ulubiona restauracja, więc chętnie tu przyszedłem, ten teges - zaśmiał się Naruto i podrapał po karku. Gaara jednak pokręcił głową.

\- Nie mówię tylko o tym. Dziękuję, za wtedy, u ciebie w domu, i za to, że jesteś taki miły… - zawiesił głos. Naruto zamrugał zaskoczony. - I... zastanawiałem się czy… - Gaara wziął głęboki oddech. - Czy myślisz, że moglibyśmy się zaprzyjaźnić? Może nauczyłbyś mnie, jak być taką dobrą osobą jak ty…

\- Um… ten teges… chyba uważasz mnie za kogoś lepszego, niż jestem, ale no… um… myślę, że możemy spróbować się zaprzyjaźnić - powiedział w końcu blondyn. W oczach Gaary pojawiła się iskierka nadziei i jego twarz rozświetliła się, w tym momencie wydał się Naruto piękniejszy, niż kiedykolwiek dotąd. Westchnął cicho. _ Naprawdę miał przechlapane… _

\---

Shuriken był nowo otwartym klubem w Konosze. Wnętrze było raczej surowe: beton, metal i więcej betonu, ale światła sprawiały, że budynek nabierał koloru. Naruto stał przy barze, popijając appletini i poruszał biodrami w rytm muzyki. Większość jego znajomych była na parkiecie, ale Naruto potrzebował chwilę ochłonąć. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Gaary.

\- W takim stroju prosisz się o kłopoty.

Naruto zamrugał i roześmiał się. Gaara nadal nie do końca przyzwyczaił się do jego stylu ubierania się, ale nigdy go za to nie skrytykował ani nie potępiał.

\- Uznam to za komplement - strzepnął niewidzialny pyłek ze swojej czarnej skórzanej miniówki. - Fajnie, że przyszedłeś - dodał z uśmiechem. Gaara odpowiedział pół-uśmiechem i wzruszył ramionami. 

Zamówił przy barze piwo i odwrócił się ponownie do Naruto, jednak jego wzrok utkwił ponad ramieniem blondyna. Gaara zmarszczył brwi. Naruto obejrzał się i podążył za wzrokiem przyjaciela, aż jego oczy spoczęły na słaniającym się Rocku Lee. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Lee ma słabą głowę, on sam też był tego świadomy, dlatego zazwyczaj w ogóle nie pił. Ten widok był zatem wyjątkowo niezwykły i niepokojący. Jeszcze bardziej alarmujące było to, że Lee stał w pozycji, jakby szykował się do walki, a naprzeciwko niego było dwóch barczystych, ogolonych na łyso kolesi. 

Zanim Naruto zdążył nawet zareagować, Gaara przepchnął się przez tłum i stanął pomiędzy Lee, a dwoma mężczyznami. Ci zaśmiali się i ruszyli w jego kierunku. Gaara wymierzył celny cios w twarz jednego z nich i, sądząc po tym, że facet zalał się krwią, złamał mu nos. Naruto skrzywił się. Już prawie zdążył zapomnieć, jak bardzo Gaara potrafi być niebezpieczny, kiedy tego chce. Naruto zaczął przepychać się w stronę znajomych.

W międzyczasie zdążyli pojawić się ochroniarze i obezwładnić chuliganów. Gaarę zostawili jednak w spokoju. Kiedy Naruto stanął obok niego, chłopak niepewnie podniósł wzrok.

\- Wiem, że miałem nikogo nie bić, ale oni grozili Lee, więc stwierdziłem, że tym razem warto - zaczął mówić. Naruto miał już odpowiedzieć, kiedy na szyi Gaary uwiesił się Lee.

\- Gaara, przyjacielu, uratowałeś mnie - wybełkotał. Gaara i Naruto spojrzeli na niego z pobłażliwym uśmiechem. W tym momencie Lee zgiął się jednak i zdawało się, że zaraz zwymiotuje. Gaara szybko złapał go, pomógł mu się wyprostować i zaczął prowadzić w stronę łazienki.

\- Ja się nim zajmę, ty znajdź jego chłopaka - powiedział. Naruto skinął głową i wszedł między tłum w poszukiwaniu Neji’ego.

\---

Impreza w klubie miała kilka nieoczekiwanych skutków. Po pierwsze, Lee, wdzięczny Gaarze za ratunek, zaczął spędzać z nim więcej czasu i nawet się z nim zaprzyjaźnił. Po drugie, Naruto dostrzegł inną stronę Gaary - stronę, której nie spodziewał się zobaczyć. Gaara, w przeciwieństwie do Sasuke, naprawdę był w stanie się zmienić. Potrafił zatroszczyć się o kogoś, a przy tym nadal zachować wizerunek “bad boya”. 

Naruto zdał też sobie sprawę, że jego zauroczenie jest o wiele bardziej poważne niż mu się wydawało. Obecnie mniej trapiło go jednak to, w kim się zakochał, a bardziej czy w ogóle była jakaś szansa, żeby cokolwiek z tego wyszło.

Gaara nigdy nie zdradził się, kto go interesuje (chociaż Naruto próbował to już nie jeden raz z niego wyciągnąć, a nawet wciągnął w to innych znajomych). Naruto miał jednak nadzieję, że dziś uda mu się rozpoznać sytuację, a jeśli wszystko byłoby po jego myśli, doprowadzić do jakiegoś zbliżenia między nim a Gaarą. 

Byli na dziś umówieni w klubie z paroma znajomymi, co właściwie nie było niczym niezwykłym. Jednak tym razem nie mieli iść do Shurikena czy innych klubów, w których zazwyczaj bywali, ale do Raikiri. Tym, co wyróżniało to miejsce, był fakt, że Raikiri było klubem dla gejów. Naturalnie Naruto  _ całkiem przypadkiem _ zapomniał wspomnieć o tym Gaarze. Był bardzo ciekawy reakcji chłopaka, kiedy ten się zorientuje.

Naruto zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się nad wyborem stroju. Lubił chodzić na imprezy w sukienkach, ale tym razem jakoś nie miał na to ochoty. W końcu wybrał czarne, skórzane spodnie i siateczkową koszulkę. Związał włosy w wysoki kucyk, pomalował powieki cieniem w kolorze ceglanym i podkreślił oczy czarną kredką. _ Tak, idealnie. _

Zarzucił jeszcze na siebie jeszcze pomarańczową kurtkę i wybiegł z domu, rzucając tylko “Wrócę późno” Iruce, który zmywał naczynia w kuchni. Kiedy Naruto dotarł pod klub, czekali tam już Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru z Chojim i Lee z Nejim. Sakura i Ino wymówiły się z imprezy “lekcją malowania palcami” (co zapewne oznaczało, że będą uprawiać seks). Część ich znajomych, wiedząc, jakim klubem jest Raikiri, po prostu stwierdziła, że nie przyjdzie, co oznaczało, że brakowało już tylko Gaary.

Naruto już miał sięgnąć po telefon, kiedy zauważył go wyłaniającego się zza zakrętu. Zmarszczył jednak brwi, widząc, że Gaara nie jest sam, ale towarzyszy mu dwoje ludzi: chłopak w bluzie z uszkami i piersiasta blondynka. Poczuł, jak ktoś kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu.

\- Znasz ich? - usłyszał głos Shikamaru i pokręcił w odpowiedzi głową. Shikamaru westchnął i wymamrotał coś, co brzmiało jak “upierdliwe” i Naruto zachichotał. Nie zdołał jednak nic powiedzieć, bo Gaara i dwójka nieznajomych dotarli już do nich. Na chwilę zapadła krępująca cisza, ale w końcu (po kilku szturchnięciach ze strony blondynki), Gaara odchrząknął i zaczął mówić.

\- Ummm, to moje rodzeństwo, Kankuro i Temari… Kankuro, Temari to są wszyscy.

Blondynka - Temari - przewróciła oczami, ale uśmiechnęła się i przywitała, mówiąc “cześć”. Kankuro skinął tylko głową. Ze strony ich grupy padło kilka niepewnych powitań i znowu zapadła cisza. Naruto podrapał się po karku. Nie tak planował ten wieczór, ale mogło być gorzej. Mogło okazać się przecież, że któreś z tej dwójki (albo oboje) jest w związku z Gaarą i wtedy Naruto nie miałby szans (nie był z tych, co rozbijali związki). Obecność rodzeństwa Gaary w klubie gejowskim była potencjalnie krępująca i niezręczna, ale z dwojga złego Naruto zdecydowanie wolał tę opcję. Cisza przeciągała się niekomfortowo. Naruto miał się już odezwać, kiedy z inicjatywą wyszła Temari.

\- To co, może wejdziemy? - zapytała.

W klubie było już trochę tłoczno, ale nie aż tak jak w innych miejscach w Konosze. Naruto lubił to miejsce, przede wszystkim dlatego, że tu nigdy nie musiał obawiać się być sobą. Ale Raikiri miało też świetną atmosferę i wiązało się z nim wiele wspomnień Naruto. 

Dość szybko wpadli w swój klubowy rytm: bar, parkiet, bar, parkiet i tak w kółko. Temari i Kankuro okazali się całkiem niezłymi kompanami do zabawy, a jeżeli zauważyli niezwykły charakter klubu, to tego nie skomentowali (Naruto był pewien, że zorientowali się w sytuacji i Kankuro wydawał się raczej zadowolony z takiego rozwoju wypadków).

W pewnym momencie Naruto znalazł się przy barze sam z Temari. Blondynka wzięła do ręki swojego drinka i uśmiechnęła się do niego przyjaźnie.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziała. Naruto zamrugał zaskoczony.

\- Za co? Ja nic nie zrobiłem…

Temari pokręciła głową.

\- Nieprawda. Zrobiłeś bardzo dużo. Gaara się zmienił, na lepsze. I chyba jest szczęśliwszy. To dużo dla mnie znaczy - powiedziała, uśmiechając się. - A to wszystko twoja zasługa - dodała przytulając go. Naruto zarumienił się i zmieszany podrapał po karku.

\- To serio nic wielkiego… Znaczy, ten teges, lubię go i cieszę się, że no… ale ja naprawdę nie…

Temari przerwała mu.

\- Musisz brać na siebie więcej swoich zasług - powiedziała. - Masz na Gaarę ogromny wpływ, nie przestaje o tobie mówić. A tak przy okazji, jeśli chcesz od niego jakiejś reakcji, to musisz być mniej subtelny. Gaara nigdy nie był dobry w te klocki i może nie załapać twoich sygnałów - dodała odstawiając szklankę na ladę i wróciła na parkiet. Naruto patrzył za nią chwilę i westchnął. Czy on naprawdę był już aż tak oczywisty, że nawet osoba, którą poznał zaledwie parę godzin temu, była w stanie odgadnąć jego intencje?

\---

Noc w klubie nie zakończyła się tak, jak liczył na to Naruto. Przez kilka następnych tygodni czuł się za to zbyt niepewnie, by wykonać jakiś ruch - bo niby jak. Gdyby zebrał się na odwagę w klubie, a Gaara by mu odmówił, zawsze mógłby uniknąć dziwnej sytuacji udając, że jego zachowanie było spowodowane alkoholem. Ale na co dzień? To zdecydowanie nie był dobry pomysł. Wolał już cieszyć się tym, co miał, niż ryzykować, że straci nawet te namiastkę bliższego związku.

Naruto spojrzał w stronę jeziorka, w którym kąpali się jego znajomi. W Konosze zrobiło się ostatnio bardzo ciepło, a to było przyjemnym sposobem na ochłodę. Miejsce, które wybrali, należało do bardziej ustronnych, ale nadal było w pobliżu głównej plaży. Naruto uśmiechnął się i przeciągnął, wystawiając twarz w kierunku słońca. Jego uwagę zwróciły krzyki dobiegające od strony wody. Spojrzał w tamtą stronę i zmarszczył brwi, bo nigdzie nie mógł dostrzec Gaary.

Odruchowo rzucił się w kierunku jeziora, bo podejrzewał, co to mogło oznaczać. Niedaleko znajdowało się ujście rzeki i czasami na jeziorku pojawiał się prąd dość silny, by kogoś zgarnąć. Naruto wbiegł do wody i popłynął w stronę gdzie najczęściej znosiło ludzi. Wziął głęboki oddech i zanurkował. Zamrugał kilka razy zanim jego oczy przyzwyczaiły się do bycia pod wodą i rozejrzał się. W końcu dostrzegł czerwone włosy. Podpłynął w tamtą stronę, złapał Gaarę za ramiona, wynurzył się z nim, podał mu pierwszy sztuczny oddech i zaczął holować go do brzegu. 

W tym momencie był naprawdę wdzięczny za lata nauki pływania oraz kurs na ratownika, jaki zrobił w wieku 16 lat. Gdy byli na płytszej wodzie, Naruto podał Gaarze jeszcze kilka sztucznych oddechów, aż w końcu dotarli na plażę i Naruto wyciągnął Gaarę na piasek. Ułożył go na plecach, udrożnił drogi oddechowe i zaczął resuscytację. Znał swoich znajomych na tyle dobrze, że wiedział, że na pewno ktoś wezwał już pogotowie. Nie pomylił się co do tego, bo już po chwili usłyszał sygnał karetki.

Przestał reanimować Gaarę dopiero gdy poczuł, jak ktoś łapie go za ramię i delikatnie odciąga. Opadł zmęczony na piasek, patrząc, jak ratownicy podają Gaarze tlen i pakują go do karetki. Czuł, jak łzy napływają mu do oczu, ale musiał mieć nadzieję. Zareagował dość szybko, więc szanse, że wszystko będzie w porządku, były całkiem spore. 

Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i spojrzał na resztę znajomych. Byli już spakowani i patrzyli na niego z troską. Shikamaru przykucnął i podał mu ubrania. Naruto wziął je bez słowa i ubrał się w ciszy. Pozwolił się podnieść. Naruto zamknął oczy, oparł się na Shikamaru i Chojim i pozwolił się prowadzić. 

\---

Gaara wyszedł ze szpitala po zaledwie paru dniach. Lekarz zalecił jednak, żeby jeszcze przez jakiś czas ktoś miał go na oku, więc po konsultacji z Iruką-nii i Kakashi-sanem, Naruto zaproponował Gaarze, żeby nocował u nich. Chłopak początkowo nie był przekonany, ale w końcu się zgodził. W dniu wypisu Gaary Naruto zgarnął go ze szpitala i zabrał na chwilę do jego własnego mieszkania, żeby spakował najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Dom Naruto na szczęście był na tyle duży, że dodatkowa osoba nie powodowała ścisku. Gaara tymczasowo dostał nawet własny pokój. 

Pokój, który służył mu głównie do spania, bo większość czasu i tak spędzał u Naruto. Blondyn nie narzekał, w końcu przez większość czasu miał go tylko dla siebie. Głównie grali razem w gry, rozmawiali i oglądali filmy. Było przyjemnie, prawie tak, jak gdyby byli parą…

Iruka-nii i (zwłaszcza) Kakashi-san też całkiem polubili Gaarę, co sprawiało, że czas spędzany wspólnie przy posiłkach czy oglądaniu telewizji był bardzo przyjemny. Naruto nie mógł oprzeć się porównaniom z Sasuke. Iruka-nii i Kakashi-san lubili go, ale gdy byli w jednym pomieszczeniu we czwórkę, atmosfera zawsze wydawała się trochę sztuczna i napięta. Tutaj tego nie było.

Siedzieli właśnie razem przy kolacji. Kakashi zrobił swoje popisowe spaghetti, Pakkun kręcił się po kuchni i próbował coś wyżebrać. Naruto zaśmiał się, gdy stary mops w końcu usiadł przed Gaarą i spojrzał na niego błagalnym wzrokiem, a chłopak jęknął niemal pokonany. Posiłki rzadko przebiegały w ciszy i ta kolacja nie była wyjątkiem. Jednak ku zażenowaniu Naruto, Iruka stwierdził, że wspomnienia o nim będą najlepszym tematem.

\- Gaara-kun, słyszałeś już historię o pierwszym pocałunku Naruto? - zapytał Iruka, a Gaara w odpowiedzi pokręcił głową. Naruto jęknął i uderzył głową w stół. - To był chyba ostatni tydzień zajęć jaki jego klasa miała ze mną. Naruto jak zwykle się wydurniał. Sasuke-kun w końcu nie wytrzymał i skomentował jego zachowanie, więc oczywiście Naruto musiał stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz, żeby go obrazić. Tylko że ktoś go popchnął i skończyło się to tak, że wpadł ustami na usta Sasuke. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem, żeby Naruto poruszył się tak szybko, ani żeby był taki czerwony - zaśmiał się Iruka. 

Kakashi parsknął słysząc tę historię po raz prawdopodobnie setny, a Gaara obserwował go z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Przez resztę kolacji był też dziwnie milczący. Nawet kiedy wrócili do pokoju, nie odzywał się przez dłuższą chwilę. W końcu jednak obrócił się do Naruto.

\- Ten… Sasuke, to twój były? - zapytał. Naruto pokiwał głową i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Tak, ale zeszliśmy się dopiero jakiś czas później. - Blondyn podrapał się po karku. - I nigdy tak naprawdę nie liczyliśmy tamtego pocałunku jako pierwszego… Znaczy, ten teges, on niby był pierwszy, ale mieliśmy wtedy jakieś 11 lat i to był zupełny przypadek, więc no, tego…

\- Ach…. - Gaara znowu zamyślił się.

\- A ty?

\- Co ja? - zdziwił się Gaara.

\- No, jak wyglądał twój pierwszy pocałunek.

\- Umm… Ja nie… Znaczy, no…

Naruto zamrugał.

\- Gaara, czy ty chcesz powiedzieć, że nigdy się z nikim nie całowałeś?! - zapytał. Gaara wyglądał żałośnie, po chwili wahania skinął jednak głową. Naruto wciągnął głęboko powietrze. - Tak nie może być! Jakim cudem w ogóle?! Przecież z takim wyglądem musiałeś mieć na pęczki osób, które na ciebie leciały!

\- Umm… nie bardzo. A poza tym, nigdy wcześniej nawet o tym nie myślałem…

\- Och… Czekaj… Nigdy wcześniej?... Gaara, czy ty masz kogoś na oku?! - Naruto próbował być podekscytowany. Częściowo właściwie był, bo Gaara był jego przyjacielem i chciał, dla niego dobrze. Jednocześnie jednak łamało mu to serce. Gaara zarumienił się i pokiwał głową. - Kto to? No dalej, Gaara, nie bądź taki! Powiedz, no!

Gaara uciekł spojrzeniem i wymamrotał coś, tak cicho, że Naruto go nie usłyszał. Wydał z siebie ciche “hm?” w nadziei, że Gaara zrozumie i powtórzy imię trochę głośniej. Chłopak nadal na niego nie patrzył i zrobił się jeszcze bardziej czerwony.

\- Ty mi się podobasz… - wyszeptał w końcu. Naruto miał wrażenie, że na chwilę jego serce stanęło. Marzył o tym, ale nigdy nie sądził, że ten sen się spełni. Po chwili jednak uniósł dłoń i dotknął nią policzka Gaary, obracając jego twarz tak, by był zmuszony spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Gaara… - szepnął i chłopak w końcu uniósł wzrok. - Gaara… - Słowa ugrzęzły Naruto w gardle. Zbliżył się do Gaary, tak że między ich ustami było zaledwie parę centymetrów. Gaara przez chwilę patrzył mu jeszcze w oczy, ale w końcu opuścił wzrok na jego wargi. Naruto uznał to za przyzwolenie, uśmiechnął się czule i zamknął dzielącą ich przestrzeń.

Usta Gaary były ciepłe, miękkie i łatwo mu się poddawały. Nie oznaczało to bynajmniej, że chłopak pozostał pasywny - przeciwnie, starał się oddać pocałunek na tyle na ile mógł. Jednak wyraźnie oddawał kontrolę Naruto. Blondyn zamruczał, gdy Gaara rozchylił wargi na tyle, że jego język mógł wśliznąć się do ust chłopaka.

Jego umysł stał się niemal pusty. W tym momencie istnieli tylko on i Gaara, zawieszeni poza czasem i przestrzenią. Nic więcej się nie liczyło. Było idealnie. Naruto dałby wiele, aby ta chwila mogła trwać wiecznie.

\---

Bycie z Gaarą było naprawdę wspaniałe, nawet lepsze niż to sobie wyobrażał. Pod tą twardą skorupą chował się zagubiony kociak i Naruto uwielbiał tę stronę Gaary. Właściwie uwielbiał każdą stronę Gaary: zdeterminowaną by coś zrobić - by ich związek stał się jeszcze lepszy, zaborczą o niego i nie zawstydzoną publicznym okazywaniem uczuć. To było coś, czego Naruto nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył.

Ich znajomi czasami drażnili się z nimi z powodu publicznego okazywania uczuć, ale Naruto dobrze wiedział, że tak naprawdę im to nie przeszkadza i właściwie cieszą się ich szczęściem. 

Nadal też spędzali razem w grupie dużo czasu w przerwach między zajęciami i w czasie wolnym, kiedy spotykali się, żeby pograć w gry, zrobić sobie jakąś wycieczkę czy pójść razem do klubu.

Tym razem wylądowali w Shurikenie. Naruto, Gaara i Shikamaru zostali wysłani po drinki, podczas gdy reszta ich grupy zajęła stolik. Czekali właśnie, aż barman skończy podawać ich zamówienie, gdy Naruto poczuł rękę na ramieniu. Obrócił się, żeby powiedzieć temu komuś, że ma się odczepić, i stanął w twarz z Sasuke Uchihą. Zamarł.

\- Tak myślałem, że to ty, Uzumaki - powiedział Sasuke z wrednym uśmiechem. - Prawie nic się nie zmieniłeś od kiedy cię ostatnio widziałem.

Naruto zamrugał, niezdolny by sklecić jakąkolwiek odpowiedź. Nie spodziewał się spotkać Sasuke i chociaż nic już do niego nie czuł, to jednak zalała go fala wspomnień. Otrząsnął się, gdy poczuł obejmujące go ramię. Obrócił się i zobaczył Gaarę. Jego chłopak uniósł się na palcach i delikatnie pocałował Naruto w usta. Następnie odsunął się zaledwie na parę milimetrów i zapytał:

\- Naruto, kto to?

Naruto przełknął i już miał mu odpowiedzieć, gdy z drugiej strony usłyszał prychnięcie i głos Shikamaru.

\- Uchiha, daję słowo, że za każdym razem jak cię widzę, wyglądasz coraz bardziej jak emo.

\- Ah, Nara. Mogłem się spodziewać, że ty też tutaj będziesz - odparł Sasuke.

Gaara odsunął się lekko od Naruto, ale nadal obejmował go ramieniem. Zmroził Sasuke spojrzeniem, a czarnowłosy mężczyzna zmrużył oczy.

\- Widzę, że znalazłeś sobie nowego faceta, Naruto.

Naruto skinął głową i również objął Gaarę.

\- Tak, to jest Gaara.

Chłopak słysząc to skinął chłodno głową. Naruto czuł, jak bardzo jest spięty. Natomiast z twarzy Sasuke nie był w stanie wyczytać nic.

\- Mmm… Sasuke - powiedział wyciągając w jego kierunku rękę.

\- Wiem - odparł Gaara, nie podał mu jednak swojej dłoni. Atmosfera robiła się coraz bardziej napięta. Gaara z Sasuke mierzyli się spojrzeniami, Naruto nie wiedział, co zrobić, a Shikamaru wydawał się znudzony całą tą sytuacją. Ciszę między nimi przerwało chrząknięcie barmana, który właśnie postawił ostatniego z zamówionych przez nich drinków na ladę. Gaara obrócił się i wziął dwa drinki, ponaglając Naruto spojrzeniem, żeby zrobił to samo. Blondyn złapał dwa kieliszki i ruszył za swoim chłopakiem który już manewrował przez tłum w stronę ich stolika. Usłyszał jeszcze tylko Shikamaru, który na odchodnym zwrócił się do Sasuke.

\-  _ Sorry _ , wszyscy na nas czekają. Zaprosiłbym cię do naszego stolika, ale chyba się nie zmieścisz. - Shikamaru brzmiał na znudzonego, ale Naruto dobrze wiedział, że to tylko pozory i jego kolega cieszy się, mogąc spławić Uchihę.

Kiedy już dotarli do stolika i postawili wszystkie drinki, Naruto wdrapał się na kanapę obok Gaary, który natychmiast przyciągnął go do zaborczego pocałunku. Ze strony ich znajomych rozległy się śmiechy i gwizdy, ale Naruto nie zwracał na to uwagi. Kiedy w końcu oderwali się od siebie, zamruczał.

\- Nie lubię go - warknął Gaara. Naruto roześmiał się.

\- Zauważyłem, ale nie musisz się nim przejmować - odparł, przykładając swoje czoło do czoła Gaary.

\- O kim mowa? - zainteresowała się Ino.

\- Spotkaliśmy Sasuke przy barze - odparł znudzonym głosem Shikamaru, odchylając się i opierając głowę na ramieniu Choujiego. 

Naruto zerknął po twarzach reszty znajomych, większość z nich skrzywiła się, słysząc imię jego byłego. Najbardziej jednak był ciekawy reakcji Sakury, która kiedyś też była zakochana w Sasuke. Dziewczyna jednak wzruszyła tylko ramionami i wtuliła się w Ino. Naruto posłał jej uśmiech i obrócił się do swojego chłopaka.

\- Może pójdziemy potańczyć? - zapytał unosząc sugestywnie brwi. Gaara odpowiedział mu wspaniałym uśmiechem.

\---

Naruto uwielbiał wieczory, które spędzali tylko we dwoje. Nie musieli nawet nic wtedy robić. Siedzenie na kanapie i przytulanie się było wystarczająco przyjemne. Gaara uwielbiał też czesać włosy Naruto, który z przyjemnością poddawał się tym zabiegom.

Takim sposobem znalazł się na podłodze w dużym pokoju mieszkania Gaary, oparty o kanapę, podczas gdy sam Gaara zaplatał jego włosy w warkocze. W telewizji leciał akurat “Ghost In The Shell”, który Naruto uwielbiał, więc skupił na filmie większość swojej uwagi. Nadal był jednak świadom obecności Gaary i jego ruchów: tego, jak podciągnął na kanapę prawą nogę, jak do siadu tureckiego, podczas gdy jego lewa noga nadal była oparta na podłodze; tego, jak Gaara przeciągnął się, by rozluźnić zesztywniałe mięśnie pleców; tego, jak dłoń Gaary na chwilę zawisła w powietrzu, zanim dotknęła jego ramienia.

\- Skończyłem - powiedział Gaara. Naruto obrócił się i wyciągnął w jego stronę szyję. Gaara zrozumiał jego intencje i pochylił się, żeby go pocałować.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział Naruto tuż przy jego ustach, kiedy się już od siebie oderwali. Potem wdrapał się na kanapę i ułożył z głową na kolanach Gaary. Obejrzeli film do końca w ciszy. Kiedy na ekranie pojawiły się napisy, Naruto uniósł się.

\- Napiłbym się herbaty, ten teges - powiedział, wstając. Zatrzymała go ręka Gaary na nadgarstku. Czerwonowłosy mężczyzna podniósł się i obszedł kanapę.

\- Zieloną z pomarańczową nutą, pół łyżeczki cukru? - zapytał. Naruto obrócił się w jego stronę, szczerząc się.

\- Jak ty mnie znasz - odparł. Gaara prychnął, ale na jego ustach również błąkał się uśmiech. Naruto patrzył, jak obraca się i idzie w stronę małej kuchni. - Kocham cię - zawołał za nim. To, co powiedział, dotarło do Naruto dopiero, gdy Gaara stanął w miejscu jak wryty. Ten widok sprawił, że zaczął panikować, bo  _ to było za wcześnie, co jeśli teraz odstraszy tym Gaarę?!  _ Miał już coś powiedzieć, spróbować jakoś obrócić tą sytuację w żart, gdy Gaara odwrócił się w jego stronę i poważnie spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- To dobrze, bo ja też cię kocham - odparł i zawrócił w kierunku kuchni, żeby zrobić herbatę.

\---

Naruto siedział na zajęciach, patrząc w przestrzeń. Podczas przerwy obiadowej rozmawiali ze znajomymi o związkach i Sai zapytał go o seks z Gaarą. Naruto nie bardzo wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, ale w końcu przyznał, że jeszcze tego nie robili, czym wywołał u znajomych jeszcze większe zdziwienie.

Bo właściwie dlaczego jeszcze nie uprawiali seksu? Byli dorośli, chodzili ze sobą od kilku dobrych miesięcy i czuli się z sobą dobrze. Tak naprawdę nic nie stało na przeszkodzie. A jednak… 

To nie tak, że Naruto nie myślał o tym wcześniej. Owszem, dość często fantazjował o tym, jakby to było kochać się z Gaarą, nie poruszył jednak tego tematu ani nie próbował wywierać na swojego chłopaka presji, bo wiedział, że Gaara nie ma żadnego doświadczenia i że odczuwa wszystko trochę inaczej.

Z rozmyślania wyrwali go inni studenci, którzy zaczęli się pakować, co oznaczało, że zajęcia się skończyły. Naruto wrzucił swój notatnik i podręcznik do torby, którą zarzucił na ramię i wyszedł na korytarz. Tak jak się spodziewał, Gaara już na niego czekał. Naruto pocałował go na przywitanie i splótł swoje palce z jego. Gaara uśmiechnął się i pociągnął go w stronę wyjścia z budynku.

Tym razem spędzali popołudnie u Naruto. Kakashi i Iruka wyjechali na wycieczkę, więc mieli dom tylko dla siebie, nie licząc psów. Naruto rzucił torbę w kąt pokoju i podszedł do stolika RTV, żeby wziąć z niego pilot do telewizora i dwa pady, a potem usiadł na łóżku obok Gaary, podając mu jeden pad. Miał już włączyć telewizor, gdy poczuł, że Gaara łapie go za łokieć. Obrócił się w jego stronę ze zdziwieniem malującym się na twarzy.

\- Coś się stało, Naruto? - zapytał Gaara, wyglądając na zmartwionego. - Jesteś dzisiaj taki cichy. Czy to przeze mnie? Zrobiłem coś nie tak?

Naruto zamrugał, odrzucił pilota na pościel i ujął twarz Gaary w obie ręce, po czym przytknął swoje czoło do jego.

\- Nie, Gaara, nic złego nie zrobiłeś, po prostu, ten teges, myślałem dzisiaj o czymś i nadal nie jestem pewien, co z tym zrobić.

\- Och… A o co chodzi? - zapytał Gaara. Naruto zmieszał się odrobinę i podrapał po karku. W końcu jednak westchnął i zaczął mówić.

\- No bo, ten teges, jesteśmy z sobą już trochę, a nigdy nie uprawialiśmy seksu… Nie żeby, ten teges, mocno mi to przeszkadzało… No i nie chcę nalegać, bo jeśli ty tego nie chcesz w ogóle to też okej.. Ale no… ten teges…

Gaara przez chwilę patrzył się na niego w ciszy i Naruto kompletnie nie miał pojęcia, czego się spodziewać. W końcu jednak Gaara się odezwał.

\- Um… Nie mam nic przeciwko uprawianiu seksu z tobą.

\- Och… och… No to super, ten teges. - Naruto roześmiał się nerwowo i obrócił, żeby włączyć telewizor. Przerwały mu jednak kolejne słowa Gaary.

\- Chcesz to zrobić teraz?

Naruto zamrugał. Nie był pewien czy się nie przesłyszał, ale determinacja na twarzy Gaary mówiła mu, że to pytanie było szczere.

\- Jesteś pewien?

Gaara wzruszył ramionami.

\- Z tobą, zawsze.

Naruto poczuł, jak oczy mu się zaszkliły na tą odpowiedź. Zamrugał kilka razy, a potem prawie rzucił się na Gaarę, żeby go pocałować. Oderwali się od siebie po dobrych paru minutach.

\- Poczekaj tu na mnie - powiedział Naruto, schodząc z łóżka. Zabrał z materaca pady i pilota i odłożył je na szafkę nocną. Następnie otworzył jedną z szuflad i wyciągnął z niej lubrykant i prezerwatywy. Położył to wszystko na pościeli i wdrapał się z powrotem na łóżko, gdzie wrócił do całowania Gaary. Odsunął się dopiero, gdy poczuł, że jego chłopak się roluźnił.

\- Ummm… zgaduję, że nie masz żadnych preferencji? - zapytał. Gaara zamrugał zdezorientowany.

\- Preferencji?

\- Znaczy, czy wolisz być na górze czy na dole… um… penetrować czy być penetrowanym... - próbował nieskładnie wytłumaczyć. Gaara w końcu zamrugał ze zrozumieniem, ale pokręcił głową. - Ummm… okej… um, ten teges… Ja generalnie wolę być na dole i chcę poczuć cię w sobie.

\- Ja… Naruto ja nie umiem… nie chcę zrobić ci krzywdy… - zaczął protestować Gaara. Naruto pokręcił głową.

\- Nie zrobisz mi krzywdy - powiedział. - Ja cię pokieruję. Zobaczysz, będzie dobrze.

Gaara w odpowiedzi skinął głową. Naruto uśmiechnął się do niego i wynagrodził do delikatnym pocałunkiem, a jednocześnie sięgnął do jego rozporka. Sprawnie pozbawił Gaarę odzieży i usiadł, podziwiając ciało przed nim. Gaara był szczupły, ale miał wyraźnie zarysowane mięśnie. Kiedy jednak wzrok Naruto spoczął na penisie jego chłopaka, blondyn niemal zachłysnął się powietrzem. Członek Gaary był dość duży, ale nie tak, żeby mieć wątpliwości, czy się w nim zmieści. Był też wyraźnie twardy i Naruto poczuł, jak w ustach zbiera mu się ślina. Bez wahania pochylił się nad nim i wziął go w usta.

\- Naruto, co ty?... Ach! - Usłyszał Gaarę i uśmiechnął się. Założył włosy za ucho i zaczął go ssać i lizać na przemian. Jęki i okrzyki, jakie wydawał z siebie Gaara, były cudowne i Naruto bardzo chciał usłyszeć, jak Gaara będzie dochodził. Postanowił, że kiedyś doprowadzi go do orgazmu tylko w ten sposób. Na dzisiaj miał jednak inne plany. 

Uniósł się i pocałował Gaarę.

\- Podobało ci się? - zapytał, a zarumieniony Gaara odpowiedział mu skinieniem głowy. - To dobrze. Zaraz będzie jeszcze lepiej, ale musisz mnie przygotować - zamruczał. Gaara wyglądał na zdezorientowanego, więc Naruto uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie i sięgnął po lubrykant. Następnie podał tubkę Gaarze. - Wyciśnij trochę na jedną rękę i dokładnie rozprowadź na palcach - powiedział, schodząc z łóżka. 

Obserwując poczynania Gaary, powoli zaczął ściągać z siebie sukienkę, a potem bieliznę. Kiedy był już nagi, wdrapał się na łóżko, obrócił  tyłem do Gaary i uniósł tyłek, opierając się przy tym na łokciach.

\- Okej, to teraz tak… Powoli wsuń jeden palec w moją dziurkę i zacznij nim ruszać. Możesz go obracać, kiwać nim, a jak się rozluźnię, to powiem ci, żebyś dodał następny palec, i tak dalej - powiedział do Gaary. 

Chłopak nadal wyglądał niepewnie, ale skinął głową i usiadł za Naruto. Blondyn poczuł jego palec tuż przy swoim wejściu a potem napór. Próbował rozluźnić się, gdy Gaara zaczął penetrować go palcem. Na początku jego ruchy były bardzo ostrożne, ale z czasem nabierał wprawy. Naruto jęknął, ponieważ zawsze lubił ten moment, kiedy czuł, że robi się coraz bardziej rozluźniony, i ma świadomość, że to dzięki swojemu partnerowi. Gaara jednak momentalnie zaprzestał swoich ruchów.

\- Mmm… nie przestawaj... tak jest dobrze… - wymruczał blondyn. Gaara posłusznie wrócił do rozciągania go. - Ach… tak… okej… dodaj kolejny palec…

Gaara spełnił jego życzenie. Po drugim palcu przyszła pora na trzeci i czwarty. Kiedy w końcu Naruto był pewien, że Gaara rozciągnął go odpowiednio, kazał mu przestać. Obrócił się i klęknął twarzą w twarz z Gaarą. Sięgnął po prezerwatywę i rozerwał opakowanie.

\- Chcę cię w sobie poczuć, Gaara - powiedział i uśmiechnął się, widząc rumieniec swojego chłopaka. - Będzie super, zobaczysz. Na początku wejdź we mnie powoli, a potem po prostu mnie słuchaj - mówił, powoli zakładając prezerwatywę na członek Gaary. Następnie pokrył go lubrykantem. Kiedy skończył, pocałował Gaarę i wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji. - Okej, teraz ustaw się tuż za mną i przyłóż główkę do mojej dziurki - tłumaczył i poczekał, aż poczuje lekki napór. - Tak, dobrze. Teraz powoli, powoli we mnie wejdź.

Gaara posłusznie zaczął go penetrować. Kiedy był już w Naruto całkowicie, westchnął, a z gardła blondyna wydobył się krótki okrzyk, po chwili kazał jednak Gaarze się poruszyć. Szybko znaleźli wspólny rytm. Ich ciała zdawały się być dla siebie stworzone. Naruto jedynie co jakiś czas instruował Gaarę, mówiąc że ma przyspieszyć lub zwolnić, a poza tym idealnie do siebie pasowali. W końcu Gaara otarł się członkiem o jego prostatę i Naruto odrzucił głowę w tył, jęcząc głośno. Gaara momentalnie przestał się ruszać.

\- Naruto? Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał z troską. Blondyn potrząsnął głową i odpowiedział:

\- Tak… Gaara… Tak, zrób tak znowu…

Gaara posłuchał go i ponownie otarł się o prostatę. Naruto zacisnął się na nim i już po chwili poczuł, jak penis Gaary pulsuje, a sam chłopak zesztywniał na chwilę, zanim rozluźnił się całkowicie. Naruto zachichotał.

\- To teraz wysuń się ze mnie - powiedział, a kiedy Gaara to zrobił, Naruto uniósł się i odwrócił do niego. Ściągnął z niego prezerwatywę, zawiązał ją i rzucił w stronę kosza, po czym pocałował Gaarę. - Cieszę się, że ci się podobało - wymruczał tuż przy jego ustach.

Gaara w odpowiedzi skinął głową i oparł ją o ramię Naruto. Po chwili jednak zesztywniał i uniósł głowę. Wyglądał na spanikowanego.

\- Ja… Ty nie… Przepraszam!

Naruto zamrugał zdezorientowany, ale szybko odgadł, o czym mówił Gaara, i uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

\- Nie przejmuj się tym. To normalne, ale jeśli chcesz, możesz mi pomóc - powiedział cicho. Gaara ponownie skinął głową. - Okej… to nałóż trochę lubrykantu na dłoń, a potem obejmij nią mojego penisa i zacznij poruszać w górę i w dół… tak… właśnie tak… ach!... tak Gaara!...

Naruto poczuł, że zatraca się coraz bardziej. Nie chodziło jedynie o aspekt fizyczny, ale też o to, że robi to z Gaarą. Że to właśnie Gaara doprowadza go teraz do orgazmu. W rezultacie nie minęło dużo czasu, zanim wytrysnął. 

Kiedy już ochłonął, spojrzał na Gaarę i ujął jego twarz w dłonie.

\- Byłeś doskonały - powiedział, a jego chłopak obdarzył go ujmującym uśmiechem. Naruto odpowiedział mu tym samym, a potem pochylił się, żeby go pocałować.


End file.
